The Great Egscape
by soulprovider
Summary: Errm a one shot about the gang and Djaq's escape ! please read and review! Slight Will/Djaq and I mean slight!


**Just a little one shot that I thought I would put up here. Something I was thinking about. I put it up all by myself aren't I brave? So yeah it's just a weird little thought I had contains a tiny bit of Will/Djaq if you look very very closely. **

**You all know who Geoffrey is right?? (series one episode one)**

**Errrm let me know what you make of it good or bad. Sorry if there are mistakes. **

"Robin we need to go rescue Djaq!" cried Will. He was worried for the female Saracen. She had been in there for over three hours. He couldn't understand how Robin could just stit there. They needed to rescue her.

Much started pacing. "Master, maybe he's right, this isn't good. We must go get her!" he said, before resuming his pacing.

John stood up. "We go for Djaq" he said simply. Then went to pick up his staff.

"Little John's right, I'm not being funny but God knows what he is doing to her!" Alan A Dale contributed.

Robin opened his eyes and just shook his head. "She's a big girl, I'm sure she can look after herself," he said shrugging as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"Robin! She is one of us! She-" Will began. He paused and took a deep breath as he tried to control his emotions. "She belongs here," he finished. How could Robin just sit there and do nothing. They needed Djaq. He needed Djaq.

Robin just stared blankly at the carpenter. "Will, lets have dinner, you'll feel better then and after we will think about getting Djaq out."

Will just growled at the archer and picked up his axe.

"But Master, you not what he is like, he could be tourturing her!" cried Much his eyes wide open.

Robin sighed, "I think you're over reacting Much," he stated.

"Over-reacting, over reacting?" Will shouted "What about Djaq?" He began swinging his axe around. Pacing and pacing. They needed to act now, not sit around drinking soup. He felt sorry for Djaq, he had some idea of what she was going through, though his ordeal only lasted half an hour before he escaped. It seemed that Djaq had not been so lucky.

Some rustling in some near by bushes brought his attention back to the presant. He gripped his axe. Robin was also on his feet waiting to see who the intruder was.

Djaq stumbled into the clearing. Looking slightly worse for ware but otherwise unharmed. Will ran up to her and pulled her into a big bear hug. After letting her go and blushing he asked her "are you okay?"

Djaq smiled slightly at him before turning to her leader and glaring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.  
"You know what!" she retorted. She shook her head at him as he started to smirk, but stopped when he saw the looks on the others faces.

"I told you she would be okay didn't I?"

Djaq just growled at him. "You left me back there, and then didn't even bother to come back and help me!"

"You look fine now," he replied to the angry woman.

"So how did you escape?" Allan asked her, whilst pulling a peice of straw out of her hair.

Djaq sighed as she saw the others gather in. " He went to get me a glass of water and I hid in a haystack" she said matter-of-a-factly.

Robin grinned at her and Allan snorted.

"You clever begger," he said whilst smiling radiantly at her.

"So how was it?" Much questioned

"Awful, it was horrible! I never want to go through that ever again." She shuddered.

Robin burst out laughing at this point. Djaq gave him a death glare. Then it dawned on her.

"You set me up, you meant for this to happen didn't you Robin!" she said pointing at him. The others just turned and stared at him.

"Well, you coped alright didn't you? I wanted to see what you were made of, and boy you're tough. You lasted three hours!" he said grinning at her.

She growled at him, "Robin you better learn to sleep with you eyes open!"

Much gulped, it looked as if Djaq was going to shove an arrow in Robin somewhere extremely uncomfortable. Quickly he tried to diffuse the situation.

"But you're okay now, aren't you Djaq?" he gabbled.

"I will be, as long as I never see another egg in my entire lifetime," she sighed.

"Yeah Geoffrey and that damn egg trick can get rather annoying after the third or fourth time" added Allan.

"Try after the forty-seventh time, then see what you make of it!" Djaq replied hotly.

She walked over to the fire and sat down to join Will. She was cold and had a slight headache. She found out hiding in haystacks was not a favourite hobby.

"So Much," Will said, deciding a change in subject was due, "What's for dinner?"

"Well erm," the cook muttered glancing warily at Djaq, "it was going to be ommlettes..."

"Aggghhh" was the reply form the Saracen before repeatedly banging her head on the nearest log.

**Review )**


End file.
